


till fries do us part

by fakeclover



Series: all the stars [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: Kyungsoo wouldn't divorce him over this, Zitao reckoned. Not over a bag of fries—would they?





	till fries do us part

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: taosoo; fast food in space au
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- food

"Zitao."

He sank deeper into the pilot seat, so deep he almost slid off. Kyungsoo of course knew he was there, the smell alone gave him away. Maybe he could convince one of the cleaning robots to scurry over, pry its waste lid off, stuff the bag into it in time—

The footsteps came closer, the loose floorboard in the doorframe creaking under Kyungsoo's bare feet. They despised the mandatory boots, often kicked them off before the hatch had even closed, only to run scans of the entire ship for their whereabouts when they were about to land or do video check-ins. Zitao had never needed his spare pair but the ship somehow always found them first, no matter how they adjusted the search parameters—and Kyungsoo was too stubborn to admit stumbling about in them was worse than waiting for the scan to find their own.

This time, Zitao did slide out of the seat when he attempted to shrink into himself just a little more. Kyungsoo was in his lap as soon as he'd landed on the floor, before Zitao could even register the brief flash of pain in his tailbone.  
Their fingers wrapped around Zitao's wrist where he was cradling the paper bag to his chest but their eyes were trained on his face. They leaned forward, parted lips undoubtedly tracing the salty grease on his skin, before they pressed their mouth on his. Zitao almost choked, wanting to kiss back but his mouth still full, not daring to chew and swallow now.

"You steal the last bag of fries, and now you won't even kiss me," Kyungsoo said pulling back, eyes wide, assessing. "I'll have to report you. Breaking your own marriage vow like that."

The robot he'd called over earlier was slowly approaching, whirring and bumping into Zitao's ankle. Kyungsoo reached behind themselves, gave it a pat so it returned to scrubbing at the scuff marks their latest guests had left, artful patterns that glowed in the dark.

Kyungsoo sat up straight, rolled their shoulders and addressed the on-board computer. "The cleaning rota is all Zitao's for the coming week. Oh, and I take his bed, too, so don't start the skincare routine to wake him up." The computer beeped in confirmation.

"Thanks for nothing," Zitao told the robot that was still scrubbing at the floor when Kyungsoo had left. It looked unbothered and like it was actually smearing the marks further, leaving behind small glowing circles.  
  
The fries in the bag were soggy and cold but just the right amount to heat them up later. Zitao felt he had better things to share with his spouse than fries—but he wouldn't miss a chance to feed them to Kyungsoo during their shift on deck.  
  
He watched the other robot join in painting the wooden floor, moving in perfectly round circles. One day, he'd have to tell Kyungsoo that he preferred their small, simple bed, preferred the heap of blankets and pillows to the high-tech one in his room that still didn't get the temperature of his face masks right. One day, he really would.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry about the title)
> 
> ty for reading 🍟  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
